


Another day at Yoglabs

by flynotfall



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Yoglabs, fluffy yoglabs crap, im honeyphos trash please accept me and my crap, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynotfall/pseuds/flynotfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day at Yoglabs brings a new day of learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another day at Yoglabs

Another day at Yoglabs brings a new day of learning.

  
Honeydew had thought that Xephos dragging him down to Yoglabs one Saturday afternoon would have been a one time thing, mostly due to the fact that the constant nagging and moaning would drive his friend insane. However, it soon appeared that the dwarf was wrong.  _Very_ wrong.

Almost every Saturday afternoon, the boys would ponder on down to Yoglabs, Xephos commenting on the weather, the environment, anything to get the conversation flowing into a more cheerful manner. Honeydew would wander silently beside him, his eyesight flicking up innocently to gaze at Xephos' wide blue eyes that were darting around in awe. The dwarf always would feel the corners of his lips prick upwards at the spaceman's enthusiasm for the outside and nature. Xephos would chirp onward, a spring in his step as the ground beneath him crunched, Honeydew would just hum in appreciation.   
  
Arriving at Yoglabs was always the most boring part of the day. Honeydew would often sit a few meters away, observing from the safety of the bridge that hung over the stream of icy water that trickled for miles. His lanky friend would mutter and sometimes curse when he fumbled around with the large lock for the volt door. Honeydew's teeth were revealed in a full grin when the gate was sliding open. Xephos would turn to his friend who was sat a little while away with his brows raised, while a smile crept on his lips. Honeydew nodded gently, before congratulating his best friend on the simple task.  
  
When the two would wonder inside, Honeydew always managed to sneak another glance at his friend, who was gazing at the area of his lab that he had created. His eyes were wide, an ocean of blue that darted through your emotions and caused you to shiver at how perfect they were. His lashes blinking slightly as he took in the sight that he had admired every day now, but still was struck by astonishment whenever he came face to face with his creation. Honeydew felt a warmth in the pit of his stomach, it was normal to feel that way at something so beautiful.   
  
Whenever they were in Yoglabs, it made Honeydew realize how much Xephos could actually babble on. He could admit that his smart words of knowledge would fly straight past his brain, and he would always end up forgetting the lecture the spaceman had provided. But whenever Xephos spoke, Honeydew couldn't help but get completely lost in his voice. The warm tone, the soft sweet accent he had developed from being from space then being thrown down to the planet, the gentle chuckle he would provide whenever he got amazed at something silly and scientific. Everything he did made the dwarf forget everything he was ever worried about, and allow him to drift into a daydream of Xephos' voice.   
  
At the start of every experiment they performed, Xephos would make sure Honeydew was involved in every single way he could be. Knowing most of the time what would happen in these test chambers, the spaceman would always hand his friend his lab coat, providing him with the scientist role instead of Xephos. Sometimes this was dangerous, but most of the time, it was fun for Honeydew to bounce around, and flee when something went wrong. The brunette would stand from a distance, giggling and grinning at his friend in front as he instructed him on his tasks. After many times of coming to Yoglabs, Honeydew started to show that he was in fact learning very quickly. He sometimes didn't need any advice on where to go, and what to do next. Xephos would watch as his stomach churned in appreciation. Watching his friend become smarter, and smarter was somewhat..  _Attractive_  to Xephos. He'd bite his lip, observing with hungry eyes as the dwarf performed his task. No way could Honeydew ever know about Xephos' thoughts, so he kept them to himself, smiling warmly whenever Honeydew turned to face him.

This was amazing eye candy for the spaceman.   
  
At the start of every experiment, Xephos was always oh so eager, jumping around the work station whilst Honeydew played dumb and stood back in fright. His innocent eyes would meet Xephos' as he pouted playfully. Honeydew would claim that he was too scared to carry on without Xephos, that he would need his friends help. The spaceman would always play along, smiling darkly as he wandered to his friend. His strong hand would grasp the dwarf by the arm, pulling him persuasively along to their workbench. Honeydew would thank Xephos with a wink.   
  
After the job was done, they would be giggling like school girls, running out from the lab side by side, maybe too close for normal friends. But after all, they knew their passion for one another maybe wasn't normal. 

  
When they would exit through the front door once more, greeted by the familiar sight of the outside, which always had the orange glow of the sunset intruding on the land, beaming on the slow flowing water that seemed to continue along the horizon around the globe. They would be panting, Xephos throwing his head back as if to admire the sky that had been tinted in streaks of crimson red that could only remind him of all the blood he'd seen whilst adventuring with his friend. Honeydew had his eyes closed, his lips parted as he breathed gently.   
  
Today was one of those days.   
  
Honeydew was the first to speak up, boasting about how amazing this Saturday had been once again. When his eyes snapped open softly, his gaze was no longer locked on his friend who normally stood tall, it had drifted to how he was lay on the grass below their feet. Xephos' eyes had closed in awe, as he smiled at the atmosphere around him. 

 _Stay here with me Honeydew._  He pronounced, his eyes not peeping open once. Honeydew couldn't help himself, and lay down almost immediately beside his spaceman. The heavy breathing, and the booms of laughter had faded over the horizon now, as they both stared at the bright light of the sun as it sunk into the mountains. 

  
_I love you._  Xephos whispered into the air that was still warm and lurking around them. The dwarf fell still, his breath catching in his throat as a wall of fear and excitement built in his neck. Xephos chuckled lightly, almost not enough to hear. But tonight, Xephos was the only one Honeydew was focusing on. 

  
_I love you, I love you, I love you._  He breathed into the air once more, before his chest jumped up. The spaceman sat up, before twisting to face his dwarf with gleaming eyes that had been attacked with beams of orange rays from the sunset. 

  
_I love you so much Honeydew._  Xephos spoke normally for once, the dwarf could not hold back any longer, and bounced up to meet his friend on the same level. They stared at one another for a few moments, their faces inches away, before Honeydew cracked a giggle, then a smile as he tilted his head.

  
_I love you too you silly bugger._  Honeydew laughed softly into the air, before meeting his friend's lips in a soft kiss, which they both admittedly smiled into.

Another day at Yoglabs was always something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of old honeyphos and sjips writings but im not too sure on people's opinions on them (mostly honeyphos)
> 
>  
> 
> i also have xephmadia crap but yeah lmao bye bye  
> I love writing but i feel very self conscious sharing it with other people soooo


End file.
